


Water Days

by heroicdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DEW, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroicdean/pseuds/heroicdean
Summary: DEW. Bobby didn't know what peace felt like, but if he had to guess, this feeling he had would be pretty close to what he imagined it to be.





	Water Days

Bobby was sure this was the stuff peace was made out of. Not that he necessarily knew what peace meant after so many years of living the opposite of it, but he was sure he had a good idea. Casting his line into the lake, his eyes swiveled to meet his two boys. They weren’t really boys anymore: Fifteen and eleven respectively, but that didn’t stop Bobby from thinking it.

“Dean, you got anything yet?” Bobby had _thought_ this spot would be teaming with their dinner, but so far nothing had taken the bait.

“I got zilch.” Dean blew a puff of air out, and stared at his brother. “Sam?”

“I got one,” Sam replied with a shrug.

“How’d you manage that, idjit?”

“It was simple.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write a longer version of this prompt and ignore the drabble part, but I am so not ready to commit to writing anything multi-chapter or anything longer than a few hundred words at best.


End file.
